This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for measuring fastener assembly dimensions of interest. In particular, this disclosure relates to measuring the pin protrusion height (hereinafter “pin protrusion”) and collar swage height of bolt-swaged collar fastener assemblies.
It is known to measure the pin protrusion and collar swage height of a bolt-swaged collar fastener assembly using different gages. It is time consuming to use separate gages to perform the respective measurements. Typically, the inspector/mechanic uses a pin protrusion gage first and then removes the pin protrusion gage from the fastener assembly and retrieves a collar swage height gage. In certain assemblies where such measurements are performed, many of these fastener assemblies are used in close proximity to one another. Therefore when changing gages, the inspector/mechanic tries to remember which installed fastener assembly has just been measured for pin protrusion and then uses the collar swage height gage on the same fastener assembly. The collar swage height is dependent on the pin protrusion dimension in that tables are provided in which the range of acceptable collar swage height values is dependent on the pin protrusion value. Accordingly, measurement of pin protrusion for one fastener assembly followed by measurement of collar swage height for a mistakenly selected (i.e., different) fastener assembly could lead to false interpretation of the results.
It would be advantageous to provide a single gage capable of measuring both pin protrusion and collar swage height, thereby avoiding alternating usage of separate gages and the difficulties that attend such alternation of gages.